


You spin me off...

by Bdonna



Series: Behind the scenes [12]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long time, no watchathon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You spin me off...

**You spin me off...**

by Belladonna

 

Long time, no watchathon. Did ya miss me? Course you did. So let's see where we've left off last time and what episode of Starsky&Hutch we're going to watch tonight.

 

"Huggy Bear and the Turkey"?

 

Waitaminute. Did they change it into one of them fancy cooking shows while I wasn't looking?

 

Oh, it's supposed to have been a possible spin-off? For a home cooking show, "Cooking with the Bear"? Like that would've swept the streets clean.

 

What, a private detective spin-off with Huggy and a turkey as his partner?

Yeah, right. That wouldn't have watched anyone either.


End file.
